The Birthday!
by ValkyrieCain98
Summary: It's Valkyries birthday and she forgot!


_**This one's for you Sophie Elizabeth! Thanks for the review please keep them coming ;) Love ya!**_

Valkyrie stooped down low and heard the displaced air hit the wall behind her_**. **_

"Is that the best you've got old man" Valkyrie said with a wicked grin.

"There's more where that came from young one and how dare you call me old" Ghastly finished with disbelief in his voice.

"Ye but Tanith and I always say insulting each other during training and since you're filling in you'll have to put up with it. Old man."

Ghastly shot a fire ball at her. Then when she ducked he pushed the air and knocked her off her feet.

"Oi isn't this meant to a sword lesson anyway its Skulduggery that teaches and train me in magic"

"Indeed it is and yet I still find it amusing to watch you two bickering. Valkyrie we have a case."

As she left she turned to leave Valkyrie stuck her tongue out at Ghastly signalling that she had won the argument.

"This isn't over" Ghastly called after her.

She laughed then turned her attention to Skulduggery.

"So what is it? Murder? Kidnapping? Abduction? Robbery? The Faceless Ones? What?"

"None of them actually an old friend's daughter has come over here from the states for a holiday and I'd like you to keep her company."

"What? Wait what age is she?"

"Same age as you eighteen although you're not eighteen till tomorrow-"

"OH MY GOD! I forgot it was my birthday tomorrow how could I forget my birthday? Oh what have you got me?"

"You will find out tomorrow until then Valkyrie, Sophie Elizabeth, Sophie Elizabeth, Valkyrie." And with take Skulduggery left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hi nice to meet you Valkyrie and you can just call me Sophie"

"Nice to meet you too Sophie well there's not much too do in Ireland but tomorrow is my eighteenth and I don't have a dress or anywhere to go so why don't you, me, Tanith, Ghastly and Skulduggery go to dinner and today we can go dress shopping?"

"That sounds great let's get going before the shops shut"

Valkyrie liked this girl she could already tell that she had spunk. Sophie had long wavy golden hair, big blue eyes, and white teeth with a little gloss on her lips and she looked well built.

After a full day shopping Valkyrie and Sophie both had a dress and had also picked one up for Tanith as she was "sick" that day.

Valkyries dress was knee length, black with a slight silver shimmer as if it had been woven by spiders.

Sophie's dress was deep blue to set off her eyes, floor length and has jewels sewn onto the bodice.

Tanith's dress was white to match her hair, floor length with feathers at the bottom.

All the woman walked into the restaurant and were the most beautiful women in the room. Each had on make-up to match there outfit even Valkyrie who had settled on a slightly smoky eye while Tanith and Sophie had make their eyes look wide and doll like.

After dinner was finished everyone went back to Skulduggery's house where they sat drinking coffee, well everyone but Skulduggery who had politely declined dinner also.

"So….. Where's my present?" Valkyrie asked a very quiet Skulduggery.

"Oh um…" He looked over at Ghastly who shot him a deadly look.

Skulduggery slid off the couch and got down on one knee. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a box. Valkyrie only just realising what was going on dropped her coffee cup that was raised to her lips.

"Valkyrie Cain you are my partner in crime. Over the years I have watched you blossom and grow into a beautiful young woman. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife."

Sophie and Tanith looked at each other in disbelief while Ghastly sat with a smug smile on his face.

Valkyrie looked around the room. Tanith and Sophie were both nodding their heads telling her to say yes. She turned and looked at Ghastly as tears slid down her cheeks. Lastly she turned to Skulduggery.

"Valkyrie-"

He was cut off by her crushing her lips to his teeth and between kisses she whispered "yes".

Tanith and Sophie jumped up screaming at the top of their lungs running around looking for a bottle of champagne.

"Oh my mom will never believe me when I tell her this oh can you invite us to the wedding?"

A slightly out of breath Valkyrie replied " Of course you can come you are going to be a bridesmaid and Tanith can be my maid of honour"

And the screaming started once again this time loud enough to wake the dead at the funeral parlours at the end of the street.

_**Sorry Sophie Elizabeth I didn't know what you look like so I hope this discriptions alright also sorry I shortened your name and I hope you like this;) Keep the reviews coming love ya all;) Peace out bitches! xoxoxoxo**_


End file.
